Sin
by miarae
Summary: Rayna Snow was beautiful. She seemed so innocent. How could Harry Potter not fall in love with a girl that intruiging? Will he find out the truth? Will he regret ever getting to know her?


**Title: **Sin

**Summary: **A very beautiful girl comes to Hogwarts and she's interested in Harry. Okay...that can happen. But she's strange. And she's making Harry act strange as well. What's going on?

**Disclaimer:** I own Rayna. I don't own anything else in the Potter-universe.

* * *

She was beautiful. Long hair, black as a raven, and eyes that matched the colour of her hair but sometimes shifted to a deep brown. Her name was Rayna Snow and she looked as innocent as her name sounded.

She was new to Hogwarts. Nobody knew where she came from, where she had gone to school before. Nobody knew she had been homeschooled by someone she referred to as 'father' who in reality had only created her. She was his pride and joy.

He had taught her everything. He had taught her how to flirt, how to get attention from the guy she was born to be with. How to lure someone into a trap without anybody noticing. He had even taught her how to fool the Sorting Hat.

And now she was ready. His plan was finished, her tutoring complete. She was sent to Hogwarts on the Express and now she had to do it on her own. She could not fail him.

And she didn't plan to.

* * *

Sitting in an empty cabin she stared outside and wondered for the hundredth time whether his plan would work. Why did he leave everything to her? Did he really trust her that much? She was just a sixteen year old girl.

Just a girl? No. She was a weapon. His weapon. He had created her and he trusted her to do his bidding. And she would. She was loyal. She owed him everything, not just her upbringing, but even her life.

Yes, she would do whatever he asked her to do. She did everything to make him happy.

Smiling to herself she noticed that three other people joined her in the cabin. As soon as she rested her eyes on the blackhaired boy sitting opposite to her a jolt shot through her body. She knew it was him. He had made her so she would recognize him, no matter how he looked. Smiling faintly she couldn't suppress her curiosity and shot a glance at the two other people in the cabin. A freckled redhaired boy, one she assumed to be Ron Weasley, Harry Potters loyal sidekick, and a brownhaired witch who seemed rather mousy. Hermione Granger, her brain immediately said. The smartest witch in Hogwarts. She certainly looked the part.

Their clothes were comfortable looking. The kind of clothes she had never been allowed to wear. Hermione's shirt was pink and she was wearing jeans and pink flipflops. Ron was wearing a grey sweater and black faded jeans, and Harry was dressed in a green shirt which certainly did wonders for his eyes. His jeans were blue but faded like Ron's were. She wondered how the material would feel to her skin. She had only ever been allowed to wear plain black robes, and though they were made from the finest materials, they were never made to draw attention.

She focused her attention on Harry again, noticing that she had been staring at all three of them when she saw his amused look. She blushed furiously, cursing her curiosity.

"I'm Rayna"

Harry Potter smiled.

"I'm Harry, this is Ron and Hermione"

Rayna acknowledged them with a smile and a nod.

"I'm sorry...it's just..."

"It's okay...I'm used to people staring at me"

It could have sounded arrogant but it didn't. It was just a simple statement which made her smile again. She felt like a lunatic for smiling so much.

They spent most of the trip in silence, until Hermione urged them to change clothes, after which they all grabbed their robes out of their trunks and put them on. Gryffindor robes, her brain registered. The robes she would soon be wearing too.

She wasn't a true Gryffindor at heart. She needed to fool the Sorting Hat into believing that she was. That her loyalties were with her friends, and that she wasn't so hungry for power as she really was. Deep inside she was a Slytherin. No wonder, with the heritage she had. The people she grew up with were all cunning folk, who did anything to achieve their goal. She was living proof of that.

* * *

Walking into the Great Hall she gave herself a moment to admire the beautiful ceiling, that, as Hermione told her, was bewitched to show the sky. It was a beautiful night, with stars shining so bright that they almost blinded her. It made her feel peaceful somehow. She smiled to Harry and Hermione, who sat down together with all the other Gryffindors while she had to wait with the first years.

She patiently waited until her name was called, knowing that people would look funny if Dumbledore finally did. Nobody knew why she had come to Hogwarts in her sixth year, and nobody knew she was as smart as most of the people in her year.

"Snow, Rayna"

She stood up gracefully, walking towards the Sorting Hat calmly, pretending not to notice the many stares she had been receiving.

Putting the Sorting Hat on her head she momentarily held her breath, fearing that the hat would see through her every charade and yell out "Slytherin" the moment it touched her hair.

It didn't.

"_Hmmm...interesting..."_

She stayed silent, not even daring to think while she heard the voice in her head.

"_A smart witch...I haven't seen you here before...where do you come from?"_

"I was homeschooled" 

She replied in her head.

"_Interesting indeed...you have great courage..."_

"..."

"Well...I could put you in each one of the houses except Hufflepuff...tell me, what should it be?"

"Gryffindor" 

She silently begged,

"Please let it be Gryffindor"

"Are you sure? You would make a good Ravenclaw...and a great Slytherin..."

"Please don't put me in Slytherin...please..."

"I suppose you would do best in Gryffindor. Yes. Yes" 

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

The whole Great Hall could hear the Sorting Hat's decision, and there wasn't anybody happier than Rayna Snow at that moment. Except perhaps a certain darkhaired wizard who also happened to be in Gryffindor and who was currently smiling like a lunatic.

**Review please!**


End file.
